Bloody Survival
by godtech
Summary: Duel Acadamia is left behind. Judai and friends are grads and are carrying on their lives. When Judai visits Kyoto, Manjyome's hometown, he finds a mystery that will lead everyone Manjyome knows to death's door. /Horror/
1. Never Safe

Bloody Survival Part 1- Never Safe

Not a sequel --

Review please!

SCARY! Not for the weak hearted….oo

Yes. Yaoi. No like? No read. --

Okay, I don't know where Manjyome REALLY lives, so I'll just guess Kyoto! xD Erm, and yeah. I don't know what Kyoto looks like.

And I guess I'll put Judai's home in Tokyo?

**(Disclaimer)**

No! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX…I wish I did! xD

**(Notes)**

For those who go by the Dubbed version

Duel Academia is the Japanese name for Duel Academy.

Manjyome is Chazz

Judai is Jaden

Sho (Or Shou if you prefer) is Syrus

Aibou means Partner

Oi means Hey(!)

-kun is added to the end of a name to express upper class. Usually for men only.

More to Come when added in FF

**(Start FF)**

Judai whistled a merry tune as he strolled through Kyoto. It was beautiful. Well, not any more beautiful than his hometown Tokyo! He grinned at the thought. It was so long since he had been back in civilization. He had spent so long in Duel Academia. Judai took a deep breath of the cool city air. He felt weird not wearing his old Academia uniform.

He was now dressed in regular clothing. Judai was dressed in jeans, a black shirt, tennis shoes with red designs, and red blazer resembling his old Osiris uniform. Red had definitely become his favorite color.

When passing by a bakery, Judai was stare into the store for a while until the baker had to come outside to give him a free sample just to shoo him off. The tall buildings reminded him of his trusty Spell Card, _Skyscraper_. Judai smiled and shook his head. Enough of dueling for a while. He was going to enjoy life, not going to save the world again. While walking ahead and staring at the buildings, he was getting dizzy. As he was lowering his head, he walked straight into a large man in a suit. The man grunted and shoved Judai along.

"Gee, thanks!" Judai shouted angrily to the man as he walked off. _I forgot how pushy city people are these days._ Judai looked around for another bakery. Then, out of the blue, he spotted Manjyome! He was different somehow. He had this look on his face. A worried expression. Judai raised an eyebrow. No way! Manjyome? Worried? Yeah. When Hane Kuriboh will grow legs. _No offence, aibou._ There was no reply in return. Of course, he had left his deck at home.

"Oi! Manjyome-kun!" Judai yelled to Manjyome. When he turned his head to see who was calling him, his eyes widened in shock. But his reaction wasn't from seeing Judai. When the signal changed from the _Do Not Walk_ to the _Walk_ signal, Manjyome made a break for it. He ran across the street and out of sight. _What was that about?_ Judai thought angrily.

Just then, the guy that Judai had bumped into before pushed him out of the way and ran towards the cross street. But this time, he had another guy with him. Okay, now Judai was really confused. The signal turned to the _Do Not Walk_ again. He saw Manjyome rush to the other side of the road again. (Like… He made an L turn... I guess xD) Judai rushed towards that side too, but parallel to the street Manjyome was on.

Manjyome took a turn into a clothes shop. _Is he just going to go clothes shopping? Dude. The girly guy…!_ Judai pressed the button repeatedly to get to the other side of the street. The signal finally turned _Walk_ and Judai sped towards the clothing store. _La Shoppe_ the sign above read.

"No clue what that means…" Judai muttered under his breath. He walked inside. Searching for Manjyome, he walked around the store. Ah, there he was! Manjyome was casually looking at t-shirts. "Manjyome-kun! Oi, Manjyome!" Manjyome looked up and saw Judai. He waved and smiled warmly. _So not like Manjyome-kun! I guess he still remembers our relationship._ Judai strolled over to Manjyome.

"Manjyome, long time no see!" Judai whispered loudly to him. Manjyome nodded in return. He really had gotten nicer after their relationship. Even _if_ it had burned away.

"Likewise," Manjyome said. They both remembered. Judai and Manjyome had a good time then. But they always argued over the little things. That's how they split. Manjyome couldn't take it. Judai jabbed his elbow into Manjyome's ribs to get his attention.

"Manjyome," he started. "Who were those creepy dudes that were chasing you?" Manjyome lowered his head.

"I don't know," Manjyome said. He then looked around. "This isn't a great place to discuss it. Let's go somewhere else." Manjyome grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled him along.

"Okay…?" Judai was dumbfounded. What could be so secretive as to tell it to him in private? Was Manjyome in some kind of danger?...

**(End Chapter One)**

Eheh...

You're probably thinking, "What the flip does this have to do with HORROR!"

And I'll be saying, "You'll see…"

And you'll be all, "Dude! Who said you could read my mind!"

And I'll be all, "xP"

Anyhow…

REVIEW! xD


	2. Caught, Drugged, Unconcious

Bloody Survival Part 2- Caught, Drugged, Unconscious

Hiya o.o

Chapter 2… How obvious xD

Get Ready

Get Set

Get GOING

o.o I'm weird xD

Oi! I forgot! Manjyome's wearing beige jeans, grey shirt, and jean-jacket. Oh, gangster! xD

**(Disclaimer)**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX… I wish I owned Manjyome…

No, Manjyome! I'm sorry about putting you through this torture!

Remember this name!

Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! Sen! Kyuuket-chan! X3

Manjyome: Omgsh…

**(Last Time)**

Judai asks who the men chasing Manjyome were.

Manjyome is hesitant about answering, but he'll soon cough up the answer!

He leads Judai somewhere private to talk.

**(Chapter Two)**

"Wait, Manjyome," Judai stopped Manjyome right in his tracks. Manjyome let go of Judai's wrist so he could rub them. He stared into a bakery. Again. Manjyome sweatdroped.

"Judai!" Manjyome scowled. He muttered crossly under his breath. Sometimes he wondered why he ever got together with him anyway! "Get over here, Judai!" The brunette turned his body slowly towards Manjyome, never taking his eyes of the delicious looking pastry. Manjyome stomped over to him.

"Did you say something?" Judai asked, still not taking his eyes off the window. Manjyome glared at him. He rubbed his hands together. Then, without warning, he smacked Judai right across the face.

"Augh!" Judai rubbed his cheek. It was crimson red. Ouch… Manjyome smirked at him and Judai frowned. "You're still like that…" Judai winced. His cheek was burning.

"Let's go!" Manjyome yelled, storming away. "Before those creeps come back!" Judai snapped back to reality. Oh, right! He took one last glance at the pastry and ran up to Manjyome.

**(Cut)**

"Here we are. My home!" Manjyome pointed at a huge mansion. Judai gaped at it. Manjyome grinned. "Pretty awesome, huh? I get bored of it, though." Judai's jaw dropped even lower.

"_Bored_! No flippin' way!" Judai waved his arms around like a madman. Manjyome laughed at him. He was just used to having large homes all the time. Manjyome guessed Judai wasn't as rich as him.

"Let's go," he walked inside, hands in his pockets. Judai followed, his red blazer flapping up behind him, whenever he jumped in excitement. They stepped inside the huge mansion which Manjyome called home.

"Where are your brothers, Manjyome-kun?" Judai asked when he realized it was really quiet. Manjyome shrugged.

"Dunno," he led Judai into the kitchen. "They've been gone for a while now. I'm used to it anyway. They usually leave me home alone." Manjyome shrugged once again. Judai stared at him uncertainly.

"Aren't you lonely?" Judai looked around the kitchen. Manjyome reached into the refrigerator as he answered.

"No. Like I said, I'm used to it." Then, he pulled out a tray of delicious looking pastries. "I saw how you were staring. Want some?" Judai leapt up to him. He looked like a hungry dog who has just found a trash can full of leftovers. Manjyome laughed. "Thought so!"

**(Cut)**

"Thanks, Manjyome!" Judai patted his stomach. "I really needed that." Manjyome grinned and nodded.

"Now!" Judai stood up and pointed to Manjyome. Manjyome looked startled by Judai's sudden outburst. "It's time you told me what's going on!" Manjyome's shoulders sagged, but his expression didn't change. Manjyome looked at his sock covered feet.

"I really don't know," He buried his face in his arms and laid them on the sleek granite table. Judai cocked his head in confusion.

"Say what?" Judai asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know what's going on!" Manjyome said firmly and slowly so that Judai could _possibly_ understand. Judai scratched his head.

"How could you not know?" Judai cocked an eyebrow. Manjyome looked up at him frowning.

"One day," he explained. "they came out of nowhere. I didn't know why they were following me. I didn't know why they were watching me. I don't know anything about them. I just know they're after me…" Manjyome sighed and rubbed his eyes. Judai crossed over to him and patted his back and grinned.

"Don't worry," he said. "If anything happens, I'm always here for you!" Manjyome looked at Judai with curiosity. _That's what he said when they were in a relationship…_ Manjyome thought. His eyes half closed and he nodded. Judai grinned ecstatically. Manjyome smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, Judai." Manjyome nodded again. Judai gave him a thumbs up in return.

**(Cut)**

All was still. Nothing was happening. Judai was messing with a loose thread on his jacket. Manjyome was reading the newspaper. Then it happened.

Pebbles flew in from outside the window. Broken pieces of glass scattered across the granite table. Manjyome ducked under his newspaper. Judai ran over to Manjyome for protection.

Then, cans flew in and all was steady and quiet. Judai's curiosity got the best of him. He placed a finger on a can. It exploded. Manjyome screamed something but it fell on deaf ears. Judai covered his head when he remembered his promise. He crawled to Manjyome as a delicate fog of green gas filled the room.

Judai placed his arms around Manjyome. They both coughed and choked from the gas. Manjyome fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. Judai was dragged to the ground with him since he was still holding Manjyome. He choked more and more. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

Judai's eyelids were dropping. They were watery. He blinked them out. He was losing conscious. Before he dropped cold, he saw it. He saw the men in smoke masks. He heard the alarm go off. Then, he saw the darkness of his mind drifting.

**(End Part 2)**

Okay….o.o;

Weird and wordy xD

Review please!

Thanks for previous reviews!

Many thanks to Aiyaku for being so helpful in getting my finish this! (waves)

Fave me! xD PLEASE x3


	3. No Hope, Give Up, Die

Bloody Survival Part 3- No Hope, Give Up, Die

Yay! New chapter!

Manjyome: Yeah. Yay. -.-

Let's begin…

Sorry for the slow update! xD

You have to understand… I'm busy with my own life, too! xD

**(Disclaimer)**

I don't own GX…-sigh-

MANJYOME is LOVE

HE'S MINE! AHAHHAHAH!

You: O.O;

Anyway, in the 4th paragraph, if you have watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the "shadowy figure" is someone like the ghost…thing….xD

**(Last Time)**

Judai got to visit Manjyome's… "crib" as many of you might call it xD

They are having a good time until…

**(Chapter Three)**

His head was spinning like a top. His arms were numb from lying on them. The ground below him was rough and hard. His head hurt. He felt an arm on his shoulder. He heard the other calling his name. His eyes fluttered open. He was weak from the gas still. In front of him was the brunette.

"Where am I?" Manjyome managed to utter out. Judai shrugged. He helped him up to a sitting position so Manjyome's head could clear up. Manjyome rubbed his cheeks and temples. He looked around. He and Judai were in a small dungeon-like room. The walls were all stone. The entrance was bared in by rusty bars. He didn't look long before a shadow rushed by. Startled, Manjyome grabbed Judai's arm in alarm. Judai rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Manjyome!" he whispered. "Remember my promise!" Judai smiled affectionately at him. Manjyome gazed at him, studying his face. After, he nodded and returned Judai's grin. Just then, the old bars creaked noisily. The two looked towards the source of the noise to see what's happening.

A dark shadowy figure staggered towards them. It wore a muddy brown cloak with a hood protecting its face. Judai and Manjyome couldn't see any parts of its flesh. Clothing protected its features from being exposed. When it walked, a clank of metal could be heard. It was as if it were being controlled with chains. It stopped only a few feet from the two teens.

It reached out with its bone like hands. Manjyome stifled a gasp when he saw its hand. Parts of the flesh were ripped off. Its arm was covered with scars and scratches. When Manjyome got the courage to look, he glanced up at the figure's hood. A soft glow could be made out from inside the shadows.

As it reached out, Judai gathered up his courage. He slapped the ragged hand away in disgust. The figure staged back. It lifted its head up a little. A soft growl escaped its throat… If it had one. It drew nearer, faster this time. It put its bony hand on Manjyome's shoulder and jerked him up. Manjyome staggered up and got to his feet. The ghoul seemed to float to the entrance with a tight grip on Manjyome.

"Judai…!" Manjyome finally found his voice. Judai, snapping back to reality, shuffled up to his feet. He grabbed Manjyome's arm frantically. Manjyome got caught in the cross-fire. The ghoul, caught by surprise, was jerked back. It turned around slowly.

"Let him go!" Judai demanded. The robed figure tried to pull Manjyome over to him. Judai pulled on Manjyome's arm also. Manjyome groaned at the pain the two was causing him.

The ghoul tightened its grip on Manjyome. With its free hand, it reached into its tattered cloak and pulled out a gun. (I'm not familiar with what the guns are called. Like, .98 Revolver or whatever xD) It cocked the gun and put its finger on the trigger. It motioned for Judai to let go. Manjyome, horrified, pleaded Judai to stop.

"Judai, please!" Manjyome half whispered, half yelled. (Whoa… How do you do that? xD) "Stop, I'll be all right! I don't want you to get hurt!" Judai loosened his grip on Manjyome's arm. He frowned at Manjyome. Judai finally let go and sighed.

From inside the ghoul's muddy cloak, its dry mouth curled into a cruel and horrible smirk. In a swift movement, it pulled the trigger. The blast from the gun made both of the teens jumped. It took Manjyome a few seconds to realized what had happened. Judai's leg was bleeding. The floor was covered with his blood. Judai's scream echoed in the dungeon. Manjyome's eyes widened in shock. He struggled from the ghoul's bony hands. It wouldn't let go of him.

"Judai!" Manjyome struggled harder as the ghoul dragged him away. "Judai! Please! Stay strong! I'll come back! Don't worry!" Judai clenched his leg. Judai looked up at Manjyome. His face was screwed up from the pain in his leg. Blood was seeping through his fingers.

"I will, Manjyome…" was Judai's response.

As the ghoul led him away, Manjyome felt that he should save his energy. He stopped struggling and walked along as the ghoul's soundless feet shuffled through, what Manjyome could make out, a dark hallway of some sort. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he could see it…

And what he saw…

Was heart stopping

**(End Chapter 3)**

Thanks for reading!

Review please!

You: NO! DAMN CLIFFHANGER!


	4. Groans and Creaks

Bloody Survival Part 4- Groans and Creaks

Sorry for the slow updates! x.x

Dad has grounded me and I can only sneak on the comp! xP

Oh well….

Just bear with me, people!

**(Disclaimer)**

I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX…

Again, SORRY, Manjyome-kun! X3;;

**(Last Time)**

Manjyome and Judai wake up to find themselves in a dungeon.

A shadowy figure thing takes Manjyome with him to somewhere.

Judai gets shot in the knee x.x

Manjyome is shocked at what he sees.

**DID YOU READ MY NOTE! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GO ON!**

**(Chapter Four)**

Manjyome stifled a gasp. He forgot about all the pain the ghoul was causing him.

It was as if he were seeing doubles. There was what seemed like at least a dozen of the hideous, tattered ghouls with other prisoners. One prisoner really stood out to Manjyome.

"Let go!" he yelled. The man looked as though in his early-30's. A lady was tugging at him just as Judai had done to Manjyome.

"Stop! Please, I beg of you, don't!" The woman cried out. She, too, seemed to be in her early-30's. Manjyome blinked. He knew he couldn't help.

_Why do we even struggle? We know they won't stop... So what's the point of saying 'Stop?'_ Manjyome thought to himself. He stuck his hands into his jacket pocket. He didn't notice as the ghoul glanced quickly at him. It gave him a quick shove in the back.

"No!" The woman screamed. The other ghoul had successfully gotten a hold of the man. Another ghoul shoved her back into the cell. The man said something to the woman. Manjyome saw her nod and her tears fell from her cheek.

"Please, don't hurt him!" She reached out her hand. The man took it firmly and comforted her.

_It's... it's because they love each other. They try to stop them from getting hurt. I understand now... _Manjyome frowned deeply. Is that how Judai feels? He screwed up his face thinking about it. _No, we made it clear we weren't meant for each other..._ Manjyome frowned even more… If it were possible.

The ghoul nudged him again. Manjyome scowled at it when his bangs shadowed his face. He walked on, trying desperately not to jump the ghouls and be a hero. He knew that he couldn't do it. _Keep dreamin'..._ Manjyome sighed. They stopped in front of a rusty door. Beside it was an up and down button. It was an elevator. (You: -rolls eyes- No, you think? x.x)

Manjyome raised an eyebrow. An elevator? Where the heck _were_ they? The ghoul reached out and pushed the Up button. Manjyome caught a glimpse of the ghoul's hand. _Ugly as ever..._ Manjyome faked a gag in his mind. He heard a faint _ding!_ as the door creaked open. Since it was so rusty, it groaned as it scraped along its hinges. (Does an elevator have hinges?...) They stepped inside as the door groaned again as it closed.

The elevator creaked as it slowly made its way upward, lifting the weight of Manjyome and the ghoul. Manjyome felt awkward being in the elevator alone with the ghoul... Suddenly, perverted images of the ghoul jumping him crept into his mind. Manjyome blushed madly and made no movement. He shook his head silently.

_Get away! No, I'm not perverted! Go AWAY, stupid images! ACK!_ Manjyome scowled at himself. At last, the elevator came to a stop. Manjyome got scared, and the images fled. The doors moaned as they were forced open. Since it was dark in the elevator, the light of the room ahead of them blinded him. Manjyome lifted his hand to shield his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the light...

He stifled his scream.

**(End Chapter 3)**

Yay… SUSPENSE! Kya! xD

Review! SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE, AGAIN! Be sure to read the note in the very beginning...

Again, REVIEW!


	5. Splatter of Blood

Bloody Survival Part 5- Splatter of Blood

Yay. Thanks for reviews! xD

Sorry this is taking such a long time…

And sorry for getting perverted images in your heads xD

He didn't scream… He stifled it… O-o

You: Same thing… X-X

I finally found the word I was lookin' for! "Dementor"! From Harry Potter! xD

**(Disclaimer)**

I Don't. Own. YUGIOH! X-X

**(Last Time)**

Manjyome gets taken away.

Manjyome sees a woman and a man fight to save themselves from another ghoul.

The ghoul and Manjyome go up an elevator.

What he sees makes him stifle a scream…

**(Chapter 5)**

Blood red bodies lay in a pile. A bloody puddle rippled with every step anyone made. Manjyome felt sick. He screwed up his face and turned away. The room he stepped into was dim lighted. It took him a while to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness. There were big rectangular windows to his right. They looked pretty thick. His eyes gazed to the center of the dark room.

A woman stood there. She had dirty blonde hair and a smirk on her face. Her hair was tied in a short ponytail. Her eyes were forest green and fixed on Manjyome with a hard gaze. Her lips dropped into a frown as Manjyome was lead to her. The woman nodded at the tatter-clothed ghoul.

"Leave now," she said. Her voice was icy cold and sounded pretty mature for her looks. The ghoul let go of Manjyome's arm and drifted away. Manjyome forced himself not to look away from the woman. "You're a fine young man, aren't you, now?" Her sudden change in tone made Manjyome shiver and jump a little. Her voice jumped from cold and scary to sweet and sincere.

"Maybe," Manjyome managed to choke out in spite of his sudden fear. They woman put a bony finger below his chin and stroked it. He was amazed that her skin felt so smooth. A sly smirk flickered on her face.

"What do you with you," she mumbled to herself. She removed her finger from his chin. "I know…!" She turned around and slowly walked a few feet. Without turning again, she raised her arm and pointed to Manjyome's right. He looked.

There were the windows.

"Do you know what is beyond the glass?" she asked.

"Wonderland?" Manjyome couldn't help being cocky. The woman chuckled coldly.

"Take a look. Just don't _fall in_." Her smirk was not seen by Manjyome.

Uncertainly, Manjyome walked to the window. The room was dead silent and his heels made a _Tmp, tmp, tmp_ sound as he walked. He peered out the window.

What he saw amazed him. They were still in Kyoto! In fact, he saw people passing by. Then it struck him. This was the old abandoned Mall Parking Lot. (Well, kill me. I couldn't think of anything better.) It seemed as though the woman or someone other had put these thick windows here after. The place was thought to be haunted. Manjyome now believed it was.

Like lightning, an object zoomed right passed his face. He jumped as a loud noise was made and almost fell on the ground. He looked at the window. Lodged in it was a bullet. Manjyome turned around quickly.

The woman held a gun at him. Manjyome's breathing quickened. The woman's eyes were cold again. Her face was plastered with a cruel sneer.

"See what the glass can do? No matter what, you can't escape through the windows. They're double bullet proof." The silence of the room was broken by her cruel cackle. Manjyome shivered. He put his hands around his arms. He tried blocking out the laugh.

"Troubled, are we now?" the woman said. Manjyome didn't answer and it obviously upset her. She stormed up to him and pointed the gun at the window again. "Look."

He looked.

"We're in this old parking lot. Screams can be heard from the outside. What would you think others'll think?" She jabbed the glass with the gun. "They'll think this creepy place is haunted. They'll think this is where Hell and the Earth are connected." She smirked. She turned the gun on Manjyome. He froze with horror. The woman jabbed his cheek with it. Manjyome winced.

"Well," she said. "They're right." She clicked (I dunno…) the trigger and the bullet immediately left its home. Manjyome felt a searing pain in his cheek. He slumped to his knees and clutched his left cheek. He felt the warm blood trickle through his fingers. He grinded his teeth in pain. Manjyome refused to yell out. He ended up coughing up his own blood. The bullet didn't go through his other cheek. So he also coughed up, you guessed it, the bullet.

The woman laughed insanely. Manjyome heard a snap and the ghoul was back in an instant. It grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him up hard. Manjyome met eyes with the woman. Her eyes were as cold as ever. He was led back to the elevator. Before the door closed, he heard the woman say something.

"My name is Hawkeye."

Owah! How do you like it? Poor Manjyome!

And yeah, I used Hawkeye from Full Metal Alchemist… That's her name right?

Just don't think of her as a character from FMA! I was having writers' block and didn't know how to describe a new character………..

Review! )


	6. Tender Touch

Bloody Survival Par 6- Tender Touch

New chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Please Review (:

**(Chapter Six)**

"Manjyome!" Judai shouted when Manjyome was shoved in with his bloody cheek. Manjyome groaned. He fell to his knees next to Judai, who was sitting on the rough floor, tending his knee. (He got shot in the knee, remember?) Manjyome glanced at his knee.

"Oh, Judai," he said quietly. "What did we do to deserve this?" Manjyome almost whimpered. Judai frowned and shrugged. He didn't feel like talking. Manjyome clutched his cheek tighter. Blood kept dripping from his fingers. Judai's heart ached.

_I can't stand to see Manjyome like this…_ Judai pulled off his blazer and wrapped it around his knee. He tore the extra fabric off and handed it to Manjyome. The other boy looked up questioningly.

"Use it for your cheek," Judai tried hard to smile. Manjyome accepted the torn part of the blazer and dabbed his cheek with it. The other part he tried tying around his head.

"Hey, Manjyome?" Judai asked as he stared out the rusty bars.

"Yeah?" Manjyome wiped the blood on the back of his pants. Judai jumped up suddenly and started hopping on his uninjured foot.

"I gotta go!" he said quickly.

"Where to? We're trapped last time I checked." Manjyome rolled his eyes and hugged his knees. Judai shook his head wildly.

"I gotta GO!" he hopped quicker. Manjyome straightened up.

"Well don't do it HERE!" Manjyome quickly scooted away.

"Where ELSE, then? We're trapped last time I checked." Judai said mockingly as he hopped on one foot. Manjyome ran to the bars.

"Hey! Dude here needs to GO! I'm SERIOUS! Come NOW!" Manjyome begged in his mind that Judai could hold it a little longer. A ghoul came finally and unlocked the door. Judai hopped out and the ghoul dragged him away after locking up.

"He made it out at least," Manjyome sighed and sat down again. He hugged his knees and put his chin on his kneecaps. He sighed again.

Suddenly, he got an idea!

"That's it! I'm getting us outta' here!"

**(End Chapter)**

Whee! Review!

Oh, dear. Manjyome has an idea. And when Manjyome gets an idea, things never work out well, do they? (;


	7. Escaping Hell, Coming Into Darkness

Bloody Survival Part 7- Escaping Hell, Coming Into Darkness

Yay! Read and Review! (:

My Internet may not work, so I won't get to update a lot! X-X

Manjyome's plan… Oh! O-O

Only a few more questions and all will be fine. Or will it? O-o

Yup... Judai's back! xD There's more of Judai in this chap. Sorta.

Notes:

New person mentioned: Fubuki Tenjoin Atticus Rhodes

"Thunder" is Manjyome's nickname.

**(Chapter Seven)**

"I fell so much better!" Judai limped in as the ghoul slammed the bar door shut. Manjyome rolled his eyes. Judai sat down and grinned.

"How can you be so happy in a time like this?" Manjyome muttered. He stood up and walked to the bars casually.

"Whatcha doin'?" Judai asked as he got comfortable. Manjyome didn't answer. We all have the times when we don't feel like answering stupid questions. (:

Manjyome looked around the dark hall as far as he could. He made sure no one was around.

"Okay," Manjyome finally said. "Shut up and listen! I have a plan to escape this Hell." Manjyome smirked faintly. Judai shrugged.

"Tough luck," he said with a sigh. "We're never getting out!" Manjyome growled.

"Didn't I say to shut up?" he sighed and sneered at Judai. "Where's that fun-loving carefree Judai I once knew?"

"He died away when a wannabe Thunder totally dumped him for Fubuki," Judai couldn't help but to be cocky.

"Thunder dumped him too," Manjyome rolled his eyes. "Seriously, listen up!"

"Whatever," Judai listened.

"Okay, I got the idea when you went to go piss," Manjyome started. Judai felt a sweatdrop run down his neck.

"You what now?" Judai lowered his eyelids to a half-glare.

"Anyway, so here's the plan," Manjyome lowered his voice so only Judai could hear.

Manjyome nodded. Judai grinned and quickly hid it.

Judai jumped up and limped over to the bars. He shook the bars hard.

"I GOTTA GO AGAIN!" Judai screamed. Manjyome winced. _Wow, his lungs must be huge!_

"Erk! Let him go, someone!" Manjyome tried to sound as real as possible.

The ghoul came.

"Finally!" Judai rolled his eyes. He hopped on his foot again. "HURRY!" The ghoul hesitated but opened the bars. Judai nodded.

The signal.

Manjyome walked up to the ghoul. Judai was almost out when…

Manjyome ran right into the ghoul, knocking the ghoul right over. Though it was mute, the two teens knew it was startled and hurt.

"Run for it!" Manjyome started running with Judai running as fast as his injured leg could carry him.

"Argh!" Judai's voice was heard by Manjyome in the dark hallway. He turned to see Judai being held back by the tattered ghoul.

"Judai!" Manjyome was about to run back for him when the brunette shook his head wildly.

"Just go! I'll save myself!" Judai struggled to get himself free.

"Okay," Manjyome was uncertain but made a run for it. "I'll come back for you!" Manjyome ran faster and faster. He quickened his pace. _Don't stop!_

The elevator!

Manjyome ran faster and faster. He jumped in and pushed a button and the elevator went up. He caught a glimpse of several ghouls swiftly coming towards him.

Finally, the elevator stopped. The doors flew open. Hawkeye stood in the room surrounded by several other people. They all looked the same age. Manjyome's heart skipped a beat.

_Uh oh..._

The all turned towards him. Hawkeye said something inaudible to Manjyome. The others pulled out their guns and pointed them at Manjyome.

"How the Hell did you get here?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Oh, I magically appeared, how else?" Manjyome said sarcastically.

_Bang!_

Manjyome jumped.

A bullet clinked.

"Next time I won't miss." Hawkeye sternly said.

"Funny, I thought you were supposed to get me the first time." Manjyome smirked. All according to plan. He dashed towards the windows. Bullet proof, eh? We'll just see about that.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Clink, clink, clink..._

Manjyome was relying on luck to get out of this situation. The bullets hadn't even touched him. The bullets got lodged into the window one by one.

One by one.

_Bang!_

_Crack..._

Only Manjyome head it.

_Bang!_

_Crack!_ Even louder.

_CRACK!_ Louder than ever!

"Stop!" Hawkeye commanded. She realized Manjyome's plan. The supposedly bullet proof windows cracked and broke into a thousand pieces. Without thinking, Manjyome turned and pushed himself out of the window.

"He's getting away!"

And reader, he did.

Manjyome landed in the garbage. What luck! He quickly scrambled out and ran.

"Stop!" Hawkeye commanded. "What are you waiting for! GET HIM!" Manjyome ran faster and faster.

"Manjyome!" a familiar voice yelled his name.

_Judai!_ Manjyome turned and saw his running towards him. He had a gash on his forehead near his temple. Blood was running down his cheek and between his eyes.

"What happened?" Manjyome rushed over to help his friend. Judai shook his head.

"No time to explain. Just run!" They barely took three steps when the city turned into total darkness. A cruel cackle echoed in the black.

"_Stupid_ Manjyome," a familiar voice rang. Another voice, huskier, also laughed.

"How _stupid_ of you," another familiar voice said.

Suddenly, a searing pain rushed through the boys' bodies. They sank to the ground, groaning. The laughter grew louder. Judai clutched his stomach. Manjyome fell onto his arms.

Then, pain shot through their skulls. The sudden burst of pain knocked them out cold. The fell on their backs, unconscious.

"Poor Manjyome," a small chuckle could have been heard.

"Poor, _stupid_ Manjyome and his poor, _stupid_ friend."

**(End Chapter Seven)**

Now you know why it's called unlucky number seven.. xD

Review please!

Hint: The more reviews I get, the faster I update (wink)


End file.
